Nara Shikakari
Character First Name: Shikakari Character Last Name: Nara IMVU Username: Tsuokusho Nickname: (optional) Age: 12 years old Date of Birth: 03/12/190 AN Gender: Female Ethnicity: Amegakurian Height: 4'3" Weight: 75 lbs Blood Type: O Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Bridge piercing on nose Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Even though, being small and timid, Shikakari has a strong heart and a powerful will. She uses her mind to concoct plans to save her partners and in hope of minimal loss of both sides. Her first instinct is to resolve conflicts peacefully, and though she backs away from conflict, she will fight if pushed hard enough. Behaviour: Shikakari Nara treats people with respect even though she may not initially converse with them, depending on her prior activity. Acting timid, she is rarely the first to initiate a conversation, but still holds one and can become more friendly if actively talked to. Her first instinct in combat is to retrain and will only kill if it is the only way for survival. Nindo: (optional) Temporary wounds for permanent fixes" Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Nara Ninja Class: ''' Genin '''Element One: (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: Strengths: Exceptional Intelligence Exceptional Ninjutsu Weaknesses: Below Average Strength Terrible Kenjutsu Chakra color: Green Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 (16) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 (6) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 (8) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Wirestrings (5) Speed Chart Strength Chart Armor Chart '''Jutsu List: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique - Rank E] Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu - Rank E] Allies: Amegakure Team 3: Akatori Yamanaka:(DECEASED)(SENSEI) Fumetsu Kaguya:(ALIVE)(LEADER) Hyorinata Yuki:(ALIVE) Villi Inuzuka:(ALIVE) Shikakari Nara:(ALIVE) "Together we are Team 3." - Akatori Yamanaka Enemies: ((Your enemies, rivals)) Background Information: A dream that held promise and prestige; As the age of the body grew, the mind held less and less of the experiences and memories that it once housed. However, one memory held true to Shikakari. An unknown figure hung over her and talked to her saying "Stay strong, little one". Small at birth, she held unusual expections of survival, given her heart hadn't fully developed. Fortunately, given a few weeks of intensive care, she was released as a normal infant. She was 6 when she first began to truly understand how to take care of herself. Even though she had a singular memory of someone taking care of her, any evidence of that would have been destroyed witnessing her current situation. She was able to idle her mind by reading books. Her favourite was about a young shinobi becoming a hero of his village and protecting everyone. Though she knew very little people at her age, she still felt a bit of an attraction to protect her 'long-distant' family. It was her duty to become a protector. Later, she joined the academy to learn how she could become a shinobi. Though excellent in written portions of testing and above average in her ninjutsu, Kari's speed and stamina lacked. Being smaller than average, she would be easily teased by others and being as shy as she was, it never quite helped her. She would practice every day, but year after year, Kari would find herself lagging behind. -(More to come here)- Several years later, when Kari was 10, she met a boy her age named Torin. As a goofy kid, somehow both Torin and Kari got along. He was fast and skilled, but naive and distracted. After a time, they both began helping each other out, working with each other's strengths and weaknesses. As each day passed, they began becoming closer and closer friends. -(More to come here)- By the age of 12, through all of her hard work, she had finally mustered the ability to pass the final exam. Having passed, she became a genin and her goal to be a protector was one step closer. Roleplaying Library: Kari's First Mission: Old Lady Miyatomo's lost cat?!: August 10, 2016 Aftermath of a Hard Day: Fumetsu & Hyorinata meet the Bookworm: August 19, 2016 Approved by: Kagato - 8/3/16